Smile
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Didyme's death triggers Aro's madness. Smut ensues. Written in my special's honor, for it is she who inspired me :   lemons, sulpicia/aro gore
1. Chapter 1

The way Didyme died. Inspired by , as usual, my special, but she's busy right now :O so i guess i'd have to surprise her when she's back:)

For my leelee. I'd try anything for you, even if it scares me.

Note: yes, there will be blood, gore and sorroricide. But we can forgive our adorable psychokiller can't we? Just a shoutout, she's an awesome writer too, and sometimes I feel undeserving to let her read my works, so just.. bear with the self hatred i have ;)

The room was quiet, serene. The serenity brought about an air of suspicion, it loomed over the entire castle.

The cicadas chirped a steady beat, enough to arouse the emptiness in one's stomach, making one's head spin uncomfortably.

She was his sister, his most prized posession before his wife. He loved her so much.

The way that she used to giggled, the way that she smiled and made everyone happy, the way that she's always there when he was troubled.

Those memories danced around his head, taunting him. Chanting at him.

He takes one long breath. They could not bleed, but his hands felt the heat of blood, the heat of his crime. They burned. They corroded his skin slowly, eating at his heart. He sniffed hard. Regret was futile now, she's gone. His baby sister was gone.

What would his wife say? What would her mate say? What would the world think of him?

With his back against the expensive marble pillar, he rocks her pretty head in his arms, humming her lullaby. The sound filled the symphony of the night, adding to the way that it was nothing more than a dream now.

He had killed her in his rage. He had killed her. He had no intentions of hurting sweet little Didyme, no, he hadn't.

He pushes aside her dark fringe, and cocks his head to the side to admire her beauty. Ahh, death had not suck'd the beauty out of thy breathe.. that was true.

He rocks his head back, hitting the pillar with a thud. The limp, headless body was thrown to his side, poised and regal in its demise. Though the candles were lit, in his world it didn't seem much lighter. The veins, the cold dead flesh could still be seen in the cross segment of where he had pulled her head off. She didn't even scream for him to stop, she just smiled. She smiled.

Her last wish:" tell my husband I love him, tell sulpicia that she'd always be mama's little girl, and to you, my brother, I already forgave you, because I love you." With tears in her eyes, she closes her lids, and she smiles. That last second before he had sinned.

" Didyme.. my little sister.. Didyme I'm sorry.. brother is sorry.." He choked and cried some more, the tears of the emperor flowed down his face.

The steady footsteps of his wife fill the corridor.

SPoV

I feel the heavy air follow me, becoming thicker as I approach my room. Something was wrong..

I pushed one of the double doors that lined with jewels.

My shadow fall on the strip of light that i let into the room. Apart from the candles, it was very dark, but in atmosphere.

I could see him and.. her.. or rather bits of her.. around him.

I didn't speak, and i told my eyes not to show sympathy.

I walked steadily towards him, crawling halfway as i reached him and finally settled beside him.

" What have I done?" He whispers, his voice full of fear and hatred.

A tear drips down my cheek, I shook my head. Slowly, I lean on his form and sigh a deep long sigh.

" WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He yells at me this time, he shuns my body away. He was still clinging onto Didyme's beautiful head, her hair falling from the side of his arms. Her eyes were shut and her face was beautiful, flawless. _She was smiling._

_3rdpersonpov.( tribute to my leelee)  
><em>

He wants to cry, but he can't.

A silent scream leaves his mouth, choked only by his hand.

He looks around the room... only pieces... pieces where ever he looks.

The pieces remind him of her... his sister... who also was only pieces in the end.

Tears run down his cheeks as he punches the wall that hard... his hands bleed, he listens to the sound of his own breaking he wishes someone was here... but he is alone...

He doesn't hold back any longer. He screams as loud as he out of pain... maybe it is a scream for help... he doesn't know.

He lets out another feral yell. It reverbarates around the room slowly.

He trudges like a drunk man to the last intact chair in the room. It was Pici's chair, the one with pin ostrich feathers and a golden frame.

He picks it up and flings it across the room. It shatters, brittle like glass, brittle like his mind. The pressure exerted by his hand left an imprint on the wall. Sulpicia flinches away in fear, whimpering softly.

" I'm a monster." He spat, sinking to his knees.

" Love... dear.. you're not that big a monster compared to me. And besides, you're my monster.." sulpicia says, trying to find something that might make him crack a smile. Sulpicia notices the dagger that Aro had pulled out of his coat pocket. She notices and she knows that things would take a turn for the worse. She gulps, and threads carefully now, for she knows that one wrong move could send that dagger into her chest too, or worse, into Aro's own chest.

" What a pretty knife.. may I see it?" She enquires, reaching her hand for it. She knows now she has to get the knife away from him.

He retracts the knife in defense, causing the wary woman to jump. Her eyes shifted nervously to him and back to the knife.

" Give the knife to me, love.. please?" she asks once more, she knows that she might make things worse by forcing the already stressed out man.

" NO! IT'S MINE!" He yells suddenly, his eyes glaring at her for a second. This was unlike him, the usual calm, collected leader. He growls agitatedly and clutches the head in his arms, his thumb stroking her temple as if to "calm" her.

Sulpicia leaps back a few feet from him, her eyes now fearful and blinking. " You're.. you're scaring me.." she whimpers, panting heavily. A tear flows down her cheek. She felt so hurt by this gesture, the way that he would be so defensive even with her. She hated it, she wanted the old Aro back.

As Aro returns to his previous place beside the pillar, he toys with the blade slowly, his eyes would widen and close. He would sigh and frown at the head, as if talking to it. Sulpicia observes, slowly retreating.

"Can you... can you just stay here for a while?" He asks, returning to the present again.

Sulpicia gulps, wiping her tear away, she moves closer to Aro.

Aro pats the carpet beside him and Pici makes her way there.

His lips crook up in a smile and he cuddles closer to her, nudging his head under her chin.  
>He feels vulnerable, though he wants to be strong for her. He doesn't want her to see EVERYTHING. He doesn't want her to know everything about him.<p>

She whimpers and puts her arms around his shoulders, breathing in his cinnamon scent. She closes her eyes and cries slightly.

" I loved her.." she thought to him.

Aro looks down at his wife.

" I'm so sorry love.." He mutters apologetically, his face shows only his pain and despair.

He looks down his body, hoping that she would not discover the scars that cover his arms... the scars of the wounds he has caused himself. As Sulpicia closes her eyes for a few minutes, Aro once again pierces his skin slowly with the blade. The way that the diamond edge parted his skin slowly, the way that the flesh below it exposes slowly to the air, stinging him and the way that the pain would surge through his body made him feel alive. He throws his head back in pleasure and pain, his body grins madly at the way that the sharp feeling had caused him. That alerted Sulpicia to open her eyes again.

As he arcs, the skin on his chest is shown from his open white button up. Sulpicia's brows furrow again, fear grips her heart in a death clutch. She traces her hand on his skin. _How come I never saw this before?_ she blames herself.

_I'm such a horrible wife..._ she thinks before launching herself against the bookshelf several times. She cries and curses herself in the name of the lord, she declares the way that she would like to shove her head from wall to wall and feel the way that her skull would crack, piercing her brain.

"I'm a bad wife! I'm a bad wife!" she chants in despair, her voice cracking as she mutters between her tears. "I'm an undeserving, insolent, wife who can't even satisfy her husband! I'm undeserving, I'm nothing, useless!" she chants over and over.

The bookshelf clashes at the impact. The books topple over her, encasing her in a mountain of wood and paper. Dust illuminated by the candles in the room, they flutter around, dancing. Aro sits up now, and places the head on the floor.

"You aren't" he says as he raises himself and walks over to the pile of books to search his wife.

He cradles her in his arms.

"Don't ever say that you're a bad wife" he sobs, his mind still being fragile...

Great, he thinks, now they are crying together.

"I love you" he whispers. "And I don't hurt myself because of you... and I would never hurt you. It's just... my way to deal with this pain in my heart."

As sulpicia climbs into his arms, he takes up the dagger agian, gripping it firmly in his hands, and draws another line on his upper arm. He lets it strive along the skin once, opening one of the scars again.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.. _

That was the last sane piece of advice she gave herself for the evening as she drags Aro onto their bed and places her lips onto his. He returns the kiss, taking her upper lip in his mouth and sucks on it for a second before letting go. By then Sulpicia had successfully taken the blade away from him. She felt victorious, but since she had a very willing victim who was also her husband who would let her do pretty much anything to him, she takes advantage of this chance.

"May I try?" she asks, taking his hand and digging the blade into his carpal steadily. She feels it slice his tendons, and she can see the way that the tendons would sizzle as they close up, but parts again along its line of weakness.

Aro cries out in pain as she cuts into his wrist. He feels good, he feels whole.

He feels sane.

Pain is the way of feeling you're still alive... and he feels alive. More than ever.

His body grows weaker due to the loss of blood. He would have to drink after that evening...

He leans his head onto her shoulder, sobbing dryly into it... enjoying the feeling of pain that shoots up his arm and everywhere.

"You're not upset with me are you?" she whispers cautiously, stroking his head.

He shook his head slowly, wetting her lacey sleeve with his tears.

_What's on your mind? Not all of us are mind readers, you know?"What is on my mind? I thank you... so much..." he murmurs and takes the dagger, putting it against his neck. _

_He doesn't know what he is doing... doesn't know that he is about to kill himself.  
><em>

_Maybe he is not that sane after all._

Sulpicia snatches the dagger over and straddles his form, pushing him against the mahogany bed's backing.

_No no! wrong jugular..._

She faintly recalls her medical experiences with the vegan Carlisle, as she locates the interior carotid arteries. Gauging her husband's obedience, she slices through smoothly, feeling the hollow vein open as the blade slowly parts the fibres of his muscles.

_Aro hisses and cringes in pain as she traces his body with the knife. _

Intrigued by this forbidden danger, she traces her own neck too. She discovers the whole new realm of feelings that she was not exposed to previously. Slowly, she dips her finger into the blood form her previous victim, now fueling her vein. She takes the bloodied finger and she traces the lips of her lover, pushing it through his pursed mouth. She feels his tongue dart over her finger once, then sucking the rest off of it. She pulls her fingers out, purring.

As Aro tastes the sweet blood, it fuels his madness.. and arousal. He pushes Sulpicia onto the bed, pressing his weight onto hers.

" Ughh.. yes.." she moans, feeling his hardness grind into her crotch.

As he takes in her beauty, he plunges in for her neck once more, feeding from her. She arcs into his body in pain and pleasure. She takes advantage yet of his current situation and grabs the knife from him, but god knows what posessed her to plunge it into his back, over and over. Aro moans, not sure from pleasure or pain.

He otherwise continues to feed from her. As Pici removes the blade from Aro's form, she could hear the sizzle of his flesh healing up. She smiles.

Aro was in no mood to play right now, and he could not care more for his wife's consent. He strips her of her clothing forcefully and spreads her apart on the bed.

" I'm sorry for what i'm about to do." He says that one last sane sentence before commiting another sin.

He plunges his hard, pale cock into sulpicia's not yet aroused core. It hurt her, it made her entrance burn slightly. The way that he thrusted was rotating between fast and slow, making it hard to concentrate. Slowly, her initial shock melted into arousal as she feels his cock push more smoothly into her now. She could feel Aro snaking a hand in between their bodies to play with her bud.

" oh.. yes... mmm... harder.. i need you... i want you.. I love you..." she moans in accordance to his thrusting.

As I love you" he replies and smiles at her. "I love you so much it hurts my very being."

Sulpicia grins with her eyes closed. She could feel his warm hands knead her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples every now and then.

She feels somewhat guilty to recieve all the pleasure, so she decides to straddle on him.

" Ugnhh... start moving sully.. you're so tight it's hurts my cock to stay still... please... please.." he begs, whimpering slightly as he plays with her dangling breasts, squeezing them together.

" Beg harder dear," she continues.

Aro sees the dagger laying by their side, he reaches for it and places it in her hands.

" Hurt me, please.. hurt me, I'd never fight back.. punish my sins, for no one else is qualified to be my goddess, no one.. only you my love.. only you.." he drones.

Seeing this, Sulpicia's heart wrenches slightly in bittersweet tortured love. She takes the dagger surely and plunges it into his heart. He throws his head back, yelling, " Ahh yes.. Sulpicia! My heart is yours! Inflict sweet pain on me love, Please! Ughh.. yes love, do anything you want to me.. ANYTHING, i'd never fight back, never.. you're immune to me love.. i'd never hurt you!"

He give his last few thrusts before sulpicia decides to pin him down, twisting the knife in his chest. Blood oozes from his body. He smiles as he gives into his wife's demands. The special thing about them is that they don't talk verbally, but mentally.

As sulpicia restraints him with the knife, she impales herself on his cock over and over. Their combined fluids and the blood fuzed, and they currently smelt like blood and sex. As sulpicia withdraws the knife slowly from his chest, Aro feels his balls tighten, and the pit of hs stomach give way.

With one final cry of love, he cums thick ropes of semen that hit Sulpicia's pleasure spot, triggering her release.

The collapse, with her in his arms.

The smile in unison, panting. Sulpicia licks his body clean.

" I love you, my little monster.."

" As I love you, my goddess.."

those final words reverbarate till morning, until then, thick pillars of smoke come from their room.

Didyme was nothing but forgotten dust the next day, with Marcus' screams of agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


End file.
